Sans-titre
by Diamant le Fou
Summary: Encore un retour dans le passé. Encore une vaine tentative ? Encore une lutte désespérée contre le futur ? Non. Cette fois, tout sera différent.


Inutile.

Tout ce temps passé à tenter de sauver Madoka, tous ces sacrifices, toutes ses morts.

Inutiles.

Au contraire, ça n'aura fait qu'écraser Madoka sous un désespoir toujours plus intense, rendant Kyubei toujours plus tenace dans ses tentatives de créer la sorcière la plus puissante qui soit et qui puisse être.

Et me voilà, gisant sur le sol telle une poupée jetée par son propriétaire à qui elle ne pouvait plus être utile.

Après tout, c'est ce que j'ai toujours été.

Une poupée, un pantin, un outil.

Tout ce que j'ai fait a toujours été guidé par la main de personnes qui pouvaient tirer quelque chose de moi.

Même toutes mes tentatives pour sauver Madoka ne font au final que servir les intérêts des autres.

Et tout finit ici ?

Battue par la Walpurgis Night. Morte sans avoir pu atteindre le moindre de mes objectifs.

Au moins, je n'aurai pas à voir Madoka devenir cette chose qui détruira la terre.

Je suis sûre que cette saloperie d'hermine lui a encore sorti le coup de « ta propre espèce arrivera peut-être à conquérir l'espace un jour, pense à l'univers qui l'accueillera. »

« Notre espèce » aura intérêt à conquérir l'espace très vite si elle veut éviter d'être détruite.

Je suppose que je suis en train de me transformer en sorcière, moi aussi.

J'espérais au moins mourir avant d'avoir à subir ce destin.

Je n'aurai même pas le droit de mourir.

Toute ma vie n'aura au final jamais vraiment été la mienne.

Obéir, servir, espérer. Même après la mort.

Et le pire, c'est que cette frustration ne fait qu'accélérer ma transformation.

Combien de temps garderai-je mes esprits ? Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ?

Peut-être que je resterai moi-même après ma transformation, que je serai juste incapable de contrôler ma faim.

Et plus personne ne sera là pour me tuer. Madoka tuera celles qui pourraient abréger mes souffrances.

Les sorcières n'obéissant pas à l'entropie, je souffrirai sans doute jusqu'à la fin de cet univers.

Peut-être même après.

J'aurai au moins la satisfaction de survivre à Kyubei.

Si je suis encore capable de ressentir de la satisfaction.

Je n'ai plus que quelques minutes.

Quelques minutes qui seront miennes.

Pour la première fois dans toute ma vie, je ne ferai que vivre pour moi.

Qu'importent Kyubei, Sayaka, Mami, Kyouko.

Et Madoka ?

Puis-je l'oublier dans mes derniers instants ?

Et si je veux être moi-même, puis-je me contenter de penser ?

Contempler le résultat de mes erreurs sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ?

Si je veux agir pour moi-même, il faut d'abord que j'agisse tout court.

Et il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose que je puisse faire.

Je soulève mon bras.

Je sens instantanément une intense douleur me parcourir.

J'ai l'impression que mon corps tout entier lutte contre moi, comme s'il était déjà sous l'emprise de la sorcière qui grandit en moi.

Je pilote maladroitement ma main vers mon autre bras alors que chaque nerf de mon être me rappelle qu'il s'oppose violemment à ma façon de voir les choses.

Je sens une surface dure et rugueuse sous mes doigts.

La douleur s'intensifie à un tel point qu'elle finit par éclipser toute autre sensation.

Je me sens de plus en plus à la merci de la sorcière.

Mon esprit se perd au loin.

Tout se noircit, le son se coupe, seule la douleur me raccroche au monde.

Dans un ultime effort, je referme mes doigts autour de mon bouclier et j'essaie de l'actionner.

La douleur disparaît.

Tout disparaît.

Je me sens flotter dans le vide, hors de l'espace, hors du temps.

Hors de la vie.

Je suis la seule chose existante en cet instant.

Le monde n'est plus.

Je l'ai détruit et je le reconstruis.

Je démonte le temps pour le remonter.

Je suis vivante, plus que jamais.

Je contiens, l'espace d'un instant, le temps d'un regard, l'intégralité de ce qui est.

Je ne vois rien mais je sais tout.

Je ne bouge pas mais je peux tout.

L'intégralité des possibilités m'appartient.

Rien n'est impossible.

Je le sais.

Je l'ai vu.

Une faible lueur apparaît au loin. Un infime bourdonnement se fait entendre.

La lumière grandit, le son s'intensifie.

Le temps repart.

L'espace se reconstruit.

La vie reprend son cours.

Mais cette fois, j'existe moi aussi.

Je ne suis plus un outil.

Et plus personne ne le sera.

Kyubei, te tuer serait impossible et inutile.

Mais crois-moi, tout va changer pour toi.

Toutes ces filles dont tu voles l'espoir.

Ces humaines que tu t'appropries.

Elles vivront.

Et elles vaincront.

Toutes.

Mami, Sayaka, Kyouko, Madoka.

Vous vivrez.

Plus que vous n'avez jamais vécu.

Et vous serez fortes.

Imbattables.

La lumière est maintenant aussi grande que mon champ de vision.

J'entends des voix distinctes sur le côté.

Je sens une délicate fraîcheur sous mes doigts.

Des draps.

Je suis de retour dans mon lit d'hôpital.

Je passe quelques secondes à regarder la lampe à la lumière vacillante se balancer lentement au dessus de moi.

Une fois que j'aurai mis le pied en dehors de ce lit, plus rien ne sera pareil.

Lentement, je déplace ma jambe.

Le mouvement me semble si simple et aisé que j'ai du mal à croire qu'il a tant d'importance.

Je pose mon pied sur le sol, me lève et m'habille.

Kyubei, sache que rien ne sera plus comme avant car je vais te proposer... De passer un contrat avec moi.

Avec nous.


End file.
